


sleep alone

by jeonghanluvr



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonghanluvr/pseuds/jeonghanluvr
Summary: a past relationship leaves junhui devastated, but jeonghan and joshua are there to help.





	sleep alone

**Author's Note:**

> there are 0 j-unit fanfics on here so as j-units manager i decided to make one.
> 
> so uh i guess here's the first ? junhanshua fic on ao3...
> 
> ps: jeonghan rly likes hugs cause i wrote this while thinking about those pics of him hugging soonyoung and seokmin

_"you can call me on my phone, i'll run to you_  
_you won't ever have to sleep alone"_

_\- sleep alone, waterparks_

junhui didn't exactly know how he found himself here. his breath was labored and the walls around him were spinning, seemingly closing in on the him.

he had left in a frantic, hysterical daze, waiting until hajoon had fallen asleep to desert the couch he had been sleeping on, grab his important belongings, and flee the apartment he had called home just the day before.

now he was in the hallway of a mildly unfamiliar building, swaying on his feet, head clouded with panic and worry. he leaned his head against the cold wooden door, hot skin he hadn't realized was hot cooling at the contact. he took deeper breaths, collecting himself in preparation for what he was about to do. he cleared his mind of the anxiousness and loss while wiping his tears.

he knew his face was still puffy and streaky from the hours of crying, nose and eyes red and dried tears trailing all the way to his jaw. hopefully he wouldn't scare them too much.

in a final bout of courage, junhui knocked on the oak door of apartment 1128.

it took a few minutes and three rounds of knocking before the door swung open, revealing one very tired yoon jeonghan.

however, as soon as he saw the younger, jeonghan's sleepy eyes widened in shock and concern, body becoming tense and alert.

"junhui? what happened?" his voice was dripping with genuine worry and care.

junhui opened his mouth to speak but couldn't seem to get his vocal chords to work. after what seemed like an eternity of silence, all that came out were a few choked sobs. he shook his head, body slumping over slightly in regret. _he shouldn't have come here. he was an idiot. he should have called beforehand, asked if it was alright._

jeonghan picked up on his distress, the older boy always the most caring and empathetic of junhui's friends. instead of talking, jeonghan just opened his arms and tilted his head, a gentle smile appearing on his face even with concern still plaguing his expression.

junhui accepted the invitation, practically falling into jeonghan's arms, not attempting to hold back his crying any longer as he sobbed into the crook of jeonghan's neck. jeonghan didn't complain, curling his arms around the younger and enveloping him in a cocoon of warmth and love, running a hand through his hair.

junhui, despite being a couple inches taller than jeonghan, was slumped over, leaning comfortably against his friend and trying not to let his tears stain the others white pajama shirt.

he didn't know how long it had been before a soft voice, hoarse with sleep, interrupted their embrace. "jeonghan? who is it?"

joshua was standing at the corner of the hallway and living room, rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes and furrowing his eyebrows when he saw junhui wrapped in his roommates arms.

junhui tore himself out of jeonghan's grasp, gathering himself and standing up to explain.

"i-i left him." he starts, gulping down a sob. "i took my stuff and i left and i didn't have anywhere to go and-" junhui became more worked up with every word, eyes refilling with water that began to slip down his face once again. "everybody's together and i didn't wanna bother them so i came here and i know i should have notified you or asked but i-"

"shhhh" jeonghan quieted the younger, pulling him back into the hug and rubbing his back gently. "it's okay you can stay with us."

joshua moved around the two, closing the still-open door and ushering his roommate and friend inside. this time jeonghan pulled away from junhui first, the latter still sniffling.

"i-i can sleep on the couch... and ill get a new place in a few days! i promise, ill be out of your hair before you know it!" he rushed, trying not to ask for too much.

joshua just smiled warmly, walking to junhui and cupping his cheeks in his hands, using his thumbs to brush away the tears. "you don't have to sleep on the couch, junnie." he grinned. "you can sleep in th- i mean- my room. jeonghan and i don't mind rooming together.

jun removed the elder's hands from his face, shaking his head in protest. "no- i could never do that to you, i already feel bad enough."

jeonghan, who was still standing behind the younger, watching him interact with his roommate, embraced junhui once more from the back, resting his head on the taller boy's shoulder.

"junnie. you are not intruding on anything. you're one of our best friends and we love and care about you." he reassured, joshua agreed silently, still just a foot away from junhui.

"we don't know what happened to you tonight but we're here for you and you did not make a mistake coming to us." joshua confirmed, placing his hand on the shoulder that wasn't occupied by jeonghan's chin. junhui just nodded, sniveling.

with that verification, joshua grabbed junhui's suitcase, taking it to one of the rooms in the hallway, while jeonghan guided him to the couch, sitting next to him and rubbing his knee, comforting, while they waited for joshua to prepare the room.

jun didn't make eye contact with jeonghan as he began to explain himself. "i-i trusted him, jeonghan. i loved him so, so much and he took advantage of all that. he used me." jeonghan stared at junhui, heart aching for the younger, but junhui just stared ahead, not expanding on the subject any further.

jeonghan didn't ask for anything more, and junhui was immensely grateful for that. this wasn't something he was ready to share, he wanted to keep it to himself for a little while longer. it wasn't something he had the bravery to voice out loud yet.

soon, joshua had returned, and the two older boys guided junhui to his room, each of their hands in his, consoling warm bodies surrounding both his sides. the warmth was short-lived though, as they left him standing in the doorway, retreating to jeonghan's room.

jun was too tired to even look around the room. the two had left him alone inside and it felt much too big for just one person. he didn't know how joshua could stand it every night.

after changing into some comfier clothes from his suitcase, junhui laid down in the bed, not even bothering to ask himself why the sheets were so nicely folded and cold for a bed that had another person sleeping in it just minutes ago.

he didn't feel like he could sleep. he couldn't even remember the last time he fell asleep without someone by his side. so he settled with staring at the wall and begging himself to drift off to dreamland.  
  
  


\---  
  
  


in the room across the hall, jeonghan had his arms around joshua's body, pressing the younger's back against his chest.

"how long do you think it'll take him to realize we're dating?" joshua asked, voice just above a whisper, eyes still closed.

jeonghan made a pondering noise before answering. "not very long. junnie's more observant than everyone gives him credit for."

joshua was silent for a few more moments. "i'm worried about him."

"me too." jeonghan responded.

"we should go check on him." joshua offered, knowing his boyfriend would agree.

"we should."

unable to ignore their concern, the couple ventured through the hallway and into the guest room. junhui was curled up on the bed, facing the wall.

jeonghan opened the already cracked door and junhui startled at the creak it made, jolting harshly. he rolled over to face the two standing in the doorway.

"junhui?" jeonghan called into the darkness, eyes still adjusting. "are you awake?"

"y-yeah, why?" he responded, a bit confused as to why his friends were interrupting his not-sleep.

"we were just worried about you." joshua moved into the room to stand next to the guest bed. "why aren't you asleep?"

junhui pulled his hands out from under the covers to rub his tired eyes. "can't. it's been too long since i slept alone." he groaned.

jeonghan frowned, now standing next to joshua. "you don't have to sleep alone, junnie. we can keep you company."

junhui's eyes widened in surprise, but he did nothing to protest as the two boys climbed into bed with him.

they kept a respectable distance away, jeonghan on his right and joshua on his left, but it was enough to satiate jun's hunger for warmth and intimacy. 

the boys on either side of him drifted off first, soft shallow breaths the only sound in the quiet room. when junhui fell asleep, none of their limbs were touching, but the knowledge that two people who genuinely cared about him were surrounding him and he didn't have to face this alone did more than comfort the boy.

and for the first time tonight, junhui was thinking about something other than the life-shattering events that had unfolded just hours earlier.

\---

joshua was the first to wake up, predictable due to jeonghan's habit of sleeping in and the sobbing junhui had done the night before.

he was startled at first, waking up with someone burrowed into his chest who wasn't his boyfriend in a room that wasn't the master bedroom he shared with said boyfriend. but soon, the happenings of the night before returned to him, and he smiled down at junhui, noticing jeonghan wrapped around his back. this was definitely not how they fell asleep but joshua couldn't say it was a horrible way to wake up.

for once, joshua was glad they had wasted all their money on an unnecessarily large bed for the guest room.

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna update at some point im honestly so busy i wrote this at 2am last night in like an hour...
> 
> im planning on it being about 3-5 chapters <3
> 
> also sorry for the typos im too insecure about my writing to have a beta-reader and i dont like reading my work over that much cause ill convince myself to not publish it...


End file.
